RTMh News
RTMh News is the general nomer for the three current affairs television programmes of RTMh, which are broadcast in Rockall, as well as its radio broadcasts, its website, and its local and international news bulletins. It is the largest news organisation in Rockall and the second largest in the Seafaring Confederation with over 1,500 staff, about 1,250 of which are journalists, as well as over 150 journalists outside of the continent of . RTMh News presents programmes on three television channels within Rockall (RTMh Nuacht on RTMhR 1 in Rockallian, RTMh Néibhéid on RTMhF 1 in Fernolian, and RTMh Nuachd on RTMhA 1 in Astrallic), as well as 14 local television news bulletins and four international television channels. Additionally there are hourly news bulletins on all RTMh radio channels. History Broadcasting media Television RTMh News is responsible for almost all news programmes on the public RTMh channels in Rockall. The only news programme not under direct control of RTMh News is Uair na Nuacht (News Hour), which is under the control of RTMh Documentaries, although RTMh News regularly contributes to the programme. RTMh News provides hourly news bulletins lasting ten minutes every morning between 6 a.m. and 1 p.m on RMTh 1 channels. There is a ten-minute bulletin at 3 p.m. on both the RMTh 1 and RMTh 2 channels. There is a 20-minute news bulletin at 6 p.m. on RTMh channels, followed by a 45-minute news bulletin at 8 p.m. Finally, there's a late news bulletin around 11 p.m. The 3 p.m., 6 p.m. and 8 p.m. bulletins are all followed by a local news bulletin lasting 15 minutes. RTMh News divides the country into 14 areas for local news, which are: Meoirr, which includes the barony of An Éainna in An Móir Leautheinn and the western half of the barony of Dhéaselóda in An Thir na tÁirdteachd; Gleoin, the eastern half of the barony of Dhéaselóda; An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase; An Uinnia; Rockallic Federal District; Cóste tÓ Duaidh in Líchthiach Thiair; Duadhebh 's An Eoila tÓ Nuarth, which includes the cape of the Duadhnúille Peninsula as well as the Eoila tÓ Nuarth; Mhólanne 's Lóda, which includes the city of Mhólanne and a number of surrounding baronetcies in both Líchthiach Thiair and Cóste Ígheainne; Nuardhnúille; Régnich na Nuardh, which includes the city and a couple of surrounding baronetcies; Néibhéid Nuarth, which includes the remainer of Cóste Ígheainne; Nuardtheaobhoinn 's Gléaoinnenoileun; Óibhin, which includes the remainder of An Móir Leautheinn; and Lóda, which includes the baronies of An Phéaica iÁrdh and Gleoin na Bhéithe in An Thir na tÁirdteachd. The four international television channels are RTMh News World, which provides bulletins in all three official languages as well as in English; RTMh An Là, which is a news channel in Rom; RTMh Seafaring, providing news to and concerning the Seafaring Confederation; and RTMh Páirlemeaid, which shows parliamentary procedures. Radio RTMh News is responsible for hourly news bulletins lasting between 3 and 10 minutes on all non-musical state radio channels. There is also a 30-minute long news broadcast on Radios 1, 2 and 3 at 10 p.m., and a Shipping Forecast in English on Radio 3 at 12:40 a.m. as well as one at 7:30 a.m. on the same channel. Internet Sound and design Sound Countdown Intro RTMh News national and international broadcasts are heralded by a distinctive sound of a being sounded continuously for three seconds followed by, as of 2016, a distinctive melody in -style. This is accompanied by various shots of the island of Rockall coloured distinctively green before fading to black to reveal the RTMh News logo. Intros differ slightly depending on the time of day it is broadcast. Morning news broadcasts are heralded with a "more cheerfully styled" melody with what has been described as a "catchier tune". The 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. broadcasts are heralded by a melody with a lower pitch, whereas the 8 p.m. broadcast is heralded by a more orchestrol variation. The late broadcast, finally, is introduced with a slower, deeper melody. There are specific, "special" introductions for extra broadcasts, breaking news, and occasions of mourning. The mourning melody is used most rarely, namely only when the Earl of Rockall or one of the High Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation passes away, or when a has been called anywhere within the Seafaring Confederation, and consists of a generally slower, softer, lower-pitched tune, whilst the sound of the foghorn is deeper and more melancholy and accompanied by a double echo. Outro The outro consists of a shorter version of the introductory melody without the initial sound of a foghorn. Credits are shown before the screen again fades to black to reveal the RTMh News logo, accompanied by a five-second long foghorn with a triple echo. Design